The Answer
'''The Answer '''is the current leader of the Dark Hunters and is well-known for his antics and less-than-collected manner. Those who meet him generally do not wish to do so again unless it entails his head on a plate. (This article is under construction) History Early History The Answer began his journey from deep in the Southern Islands. What drove him to leave his homeland is unknown, especially since nothing like him was ever seen previously. He joined the Dark Hunters a good time after the Brotherhood of Makuta declared war on the universe and did his best to generally make a nuisance of himself. For some reason, "Shredder", the current leader, did not see a need to kill The Answer and allowed him to remain. The Hunt for Karunax For a time, The Answer became infatuated with the idea of facing Karunax and thus increasing his own power by defeating the Maputo in one-on-one combat. However his dreams were not to be fulfilled as each opportunity presented led to disappointment and The Answer never got to meet his goal. Spherus Magna . When Inharax took control of the Matoran Universe, The Answer did what he could do best and chose to steal everything that wasn't nailed down. After the climactic battle with Cold Steel, "Shredder" retired from leadership and the Dark Hunters disbanded. The Answer lost his purpose and began wandering the new world attempting to burn it. Confrontation with The Question Soon afterwards, The Answer began hearing rumors of a powerful being who matched the description of his old enemy. The Question appeared to be another of The Answer's species, one that went completely insane. The Answer recruited the help of Toa Vestak, who carried the Infinity Staff which was stolen from "Shredder", to defeat his foe. The two were reinforced by a Toa of Shadow and of Iron. The four defeated The Question after a confrontation in the jungle of Le-Bo-Ga-Wahi which leveled several large trees. The Infinity Staff was lost and The Answer disappeared. The New Dark Hunters . The Answer reappeared some time later and made a pact with Xia. The technology giant would supply him with a base of operations in return for intelligence on the fate of Daxia. Ultimately, The Answer delivered and the Dark Hunters were reborn. Establishing a base on an island in Aqua Magna, he began assembling another faction and is currently seeking to expand his influence to the surrounding factions. Only the Great Spirit knows what is influencing The Answer, but everyone should pray it does not influence them. Personality The Answer suffers from an excessively violent and sadistic disposition. His cavalier attitude towards everything heightens the insufferably care-free mind. The Answer just wants to watch the world burn, and his every action seems oriented with that goal in mind. Nobody knows, and nobody likely will know, the reasoning behind his actions, but what is evident to all is that he cannot be used. Even the most skillful manipulator will eventually realize that The Answer agrees to something only if it fits into the grand scheme of creation as viewed by his twisted psyche. Powers and Abilities The Answer possesses an advanced mimicry/healing-factor which allows him to match any opponent physically. This manifests itself in a variety of ways, making him virtually unmatched in hand-to-hand combat. For example, if a foe is a master swordsman, The Answer becomes just as skilled. If a foe has immense strength, The Answer will become stronger, more durable, and a little faster. His power is limited only to physical attributes though, so he will never develop laser vision. Every adaptation last fifteen minutes after a battle. His healing-factor allows him to regenerate limbs and recover from mortal wounds in a matter of minutes. However trauma to his head, such as concussive, localized force or mental assaults, can halt his healing/adaptation. Yet mental attacks are a risky endeavor as the attacker may not retreat with his own mind intact. Weapons and Equipment The Answer's armor is designed to adapt with him. He possesses a spear which fires a paralysis beam which disrupts the nervous system. The spear has no effect on Makuta aside from a slight buzzing in the head. Category:Mace's RPCs Category:Characters Category:Dark Hunter